Merey dill k tukrey
by kalpanasido
Summary: kiun wo mera ho kr bhi mera nhi kiun muhabbat ki yeh kahani adhuri rehgai kiun dill tukrun mein bnt gia kia yeh koi azmaish ha yaa koi saza...2 ya3 chaps ki short os for diksha lamba


Guys am gonna delet all my stories nd will only cntinue dard dilun k kam hojatey 1&amp;2 but will upd8 tem on month of may sorry but i need break coz the chaps would be big i will write short os in this month this stry is on kavin nd a girl Named diksha

it was a fine nd regular day at bureau all were chatting in one group

pankaj :sir ab to rehan sir (new officer) bhi shaddi krney waley hain humari bari kb aayegi

dush:pehley larki to patao

pankj:arey sir kaisey koi lrki lift hi nhi krati kavin sir aap hi koi tips dedo

purvi:yeh bhudi ru degi tips i sont think k iski ek bhi gf hogi

ishita:nhi purvi college mein is ki 113 gfs

rehan:really unbieleiveable lekin tumhey kesei pata k iski 113gfs thein

dushu while laughing:kiun k 113 lrkiyun ki waja sey isney 113 thapr khaye hain

all laughed

pnkj:hain inko kon thapr mrsakta ha kavin sir ap un mein sey kisi k liye bhi serious the

kv:han crazy tha ek k liye kash serious hua hota to wo aaj merey sath hoti

freddy eagerly:sir ap hummey apni stry sunaye na we all are interested

rehan:arey han kavin hum sb ko sunano

dushu who saw kv nearly crying:arey ajj party haina rehan ki aur uski honey wali patni ki shadi sey pehley to mein tum sb ko tb bataon ga

pnkj wasn't able to wait he asked :sir bataien na ki wo ap sey alag kiun hui

ishita:pank..

pnkj cut jer:arey chup kro ishu kv sir pleaj

kv wasn't able to control he went away in tears dushu went behind him

ishu:pankj

pnkj:sorry

all glared him nd he made a poor child face

on other hand

dushu went out nd saw kv looking at rain and a couple playing in rain

dushu while putting his hand on kvs shoulder :ro raha ha

kv while hidding tears:nhi mein nhi ro raha

dushu:apney bhai sey chupaye ga

kv :tu to janta ha sb bachpan sey lekr aaj tk meri jaan aatki thi ussmein i luved her lekin usdin sey sb bdl gia wo mujhsey dooor hogai

dushu:mein tera dard smjh sakta hun kiun k mein ishu sey bht muhabbat krta hun

kv:kash mein waqt pr uski qadr krta dush mujhey bs sirf wo chahiye mein wadda krta hun sari wo kaam chordunga jonsey wo dukhi hoti thi

they went out as a case was reported

at night in party all were presnt

ishu:mujhsey wait nhi horaha kb dekhun rehan sir ki honey wali biwi ko

rehan came with a girl

kv :sneha tum

sneha:kavin

rehan:tum ek doosrey ko jaantey ho

sneha:hn rehan yeh hummary college mein prhta tha blkey yeh hi nhi dushu ishu mein kv aur diksha ka college group tha ishu (while hugging her) diksha kahan ha uska pta bhi ha kuch

kv became teary eyed all observed him :wo khan ha mujhey nhi pta us din k baad wo mujhey chor kr chali gai

suddenly two kids (shilpa nd bunty abhirakas and dareyas son nd daughter respectively)

Came nd hugged their parents and cried alot

tarika:kia hua shilpa ro kiun rhi ho

daya:chup hojao bunty rona bnd kro

shilpa:chachu apko pta ha mein aur bunty ice cream khanney gaye they aur samney

sey ek truck driver aya wo full speed mein tha wo hummey mrney wala tha

abhi:tumhey kuch hua to nhi na

shreya:tum theik tonhona

bunty:hn mummy hum theik hain lekin wo theik nhi

kavin bending down:kon bachey

shilpa:wo aunty jinhuney hummey bachaya wo bhr hain unhey sar sey bht khoon bh raha ha but phir bhi wo hummey yahn tk chorney aai

tarika:kahan ha wo mein ussey milna chahti hun ajj unki waja sey humarey bachey shi salamat gnar lotey hain

bunty:wo bhr hain

all went outside but their was no one kv to gaurd:yahan pr koi lrki khari thien kia jisko khoon bh raha ho

Gaurd:han sahb ek lrki khari thi lekin phir ussey phone aya aur wo chali gai

shreya :chali gai esey kaisey mein usey mina chahti hun isney apni jaan pr kheil kr merea bachun ki jaan bachai ha

gaurd while showing a pendant :lekin wo jldi mein yh gira kr chali gayi

kv snatched the pendant and a tear dropped from his eyes

kv:diksha yeh to diksha ka ha dikshu meri dikshu zinda ha meri diksha zinda ha dushu

so guys kaisa tha nxt chap last ya phir 3rd chappy last so stay tuned hopefully diksha tukhey acha lga


End file.
